Coming to Terms
by Caramelized
Summary: James and Lily have a little heart-to-heart with their past at Hogwarts. One-shot


**Disclaimer: All lovely characters included in this story were crafted by the genius known as J.K. Rowling. I'd be a foolish git to try and claim ownership. **

* * *

><p><strong>Coming to Terms<strong>

_By xLycheeRain_

"You know, I never thought anything could look more adorable than Padfoot sleeping."

"Lily-flower, I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not, and when did you come into my room and sit on my bed?"

Lily gave a light laugh and slipped under the covers next to the boy—no, man, that she lost her heart to three years ago.

As the warm blankets heated up her body, a pair of arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Mm. If you planned on doing this, I don't see why you suggested sleeping in separate rooms in the first place… We've been sharing a flat right after we got out of Hogwarts for a year!—"

"Careful, Potter. You're sounding like the git I chose the giant squid over."

"Harsh words, Evans. Can't a bloke get a break around here?"

Lily rolled around to face deep hazel eyes and a head of messy black hair. She smiled as he nuzzled into her hair, but let a frown develop as she remembered their past years.

"S'matter, flower?"

"I just… I just remember all of the things I said and did to you. I was being a nasty old hag wasn't I?"

"Would you call me an arrogant, bullying toerag if I said yes?"

"James…" Lily winced. It wasn't exactly a happy memory.

"Tell you what, Lily. List every single thing I've ever said to you that got on your nerves; we're coming to terms with our past, and I bet I can make it all better."

Raising an eyebrow, Lily started, "Alright, Evans?"

"Well, that's Potter to you, but you really hated that?"

Before she could respond, James placed a chaste kiss on her lips and smirked in her face.

"Anything else?"

Lily lay in James' arms, stunned. Had he really…? Smiling, she started spouting more phrases,

"Saturday, Hogsmeade?"

"I'd love to."

James gave Lily another kiss, this one lasting slightly longer than the last.

"Will you go out with me?"

"I'd be delighted, darling."

Another kiss with a bit more feeling that left Lily slightly breathless, but she giggled lightly as she thought of the next one.

"Why won't you go out with me?"

"Hey! That was a valid question!"

Regardless, James swooped down and captured Lily in a kiss. Lily shivered as the kiss went deeper; she clutched James' shirt to anchor herself to reality. When they pulled away from each other, James whispered, "I hardly think this is fair. I had my share of insults from you, Lils."

Lily smiled. "Alright. Your turn."

James beamed, and started enthusiastically, "Bugger off, Potter."

Lily pecked him on the lips.

"Git."

Lily rolled her eyes and gave James another peck.

"Prat."

Another peck.

"Prick."

Slightly longer kiss.

"Asshole."

Lily became slightly exasperated and asked, "Why are you just listing off insulting names?"

"Because that's seriously all you said to me! One-to-two syllable retorts! Do you see how much you've wounded me, Lils?"

Laughing at his pout, Lily pressed her lips to his for a deeper kiss.

"Mm. This is fun."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Potter."

James sighed, "There is… one thing you said to me that still bothers me. A lot actually."

"What?"

James hesitated, "I don't think you want to relive it."

Lily huffed in frustration, "But isn't what we're doing about moving on from the past and think about our future?"

Lily received no response for a few seconds until she heard the quiet murmur from James.

"You make me sick…"

Lily froze. She tried to look into James' eyes, but he cast them downwards, refusing to meet her gaze. She felt tears well up in her own eyes. Had she really affected him that much back then?

"James, I—"

She was cut off by a pair of lips crushing down on her own. Lily couldn't comprehend what was happened as her air supply was quickly depleting, but when James pulled away, she couldn't help but let a few tears drop at the brazen look in his eyes.

"Lily, I don't want see you mull over that ever again, alright? I was being a downright prat when you said that and… I've grown up and I don't care what kinds of things you've said to me in the past. Don't you see how much you mean to me?"

A myriad of expressions flew across Lily's face, finally settling on a sheepish looking one.

"What's with that face you're looking at me with?"

"…I really want to kiss you right now, but I can't kiss those words away."

James smiled gave her a light kiss, and he then pulled back thoughtfully.

"You know, I bet there's another thing I can say that you won't be able to kiss away."

"Oh, really?"

Not being able to stop the widening grin on his face, James leaned in and brushed his lips against Lily's and whispered,

"Marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so I had to do a little bit of math. James and Lily graduated 1978 from Hogwarts. I stated in here that Lily fell in love with James 3 years prior to this (which from James' quote is now 1979), so she liked him in 6th year.

James and Lily died in 1981, so there's a 3 year gap for their marriage and for Harry to grow up to be a year old. So, there ya have it folks c:.

Sorry for not updating at all! I'm like… failing school. Still. I just finally figured out the plot for this and just HAD to write it for my favorite Harry Potter couple c:!

Hope you enjoyed! R&R if you please. I'm sooo not used to writing with a British swag to it :P.

-xLychee


End file.
